System Restart
by Valkyrie Of The Dead
Summary: Übersetzung: "Sally hatte immer gesagt, dass sie eines Tages um einen Körper stehen würden, uns Sherlock Holmes ihn dahin getan haben würde. Aber nun standen sie um seinen Körper und was es mit John Watson machte, war mehr als sie ertragen konnte." Nicht Reichenbach. Kein Character-Death


**Hey, yes I know, I usually write in english, but I found this fanfiction about a year ago and I wanted to translate it so badly... this is not in any way my work, neither the characters, nor the plot, as it is the trabslated version of "System Restart" by Radon65, read that one as well, it's a lot better in english!**

**Hey! Ja, ich weiß, normalerweise schreibe ich auf Englisch, aber ich habe diese Fanfiction vor ca. nem halben Jahr gefunden und wollte sie so gerne übersetzen... Nichts hiervon gehört mir, weder die Charaktere noch die Handlung, da dies eine Übersetzung von "System Restart" von Radon65 ist, lest die auch, im Englischen ist es besser!**

**Bei jeglichen Grammatik/Übersetzungs/Sinn/Wiederholungs-fehlern sagt mir Bescheid, ich habe keinen Beta.**

* * *

Es war kurz nach 06.00, als Lestrade die SMS bekam.

Sally saß vor dem Computer, sie ging noch einmal die Akten und die Datenbank für weitere Informationen über die beteiligten Männer durch. Es war eine kleine Gruppe von Schmugglern - illegale Händler von Drogen, Schusswaffen und Munition, und gelegentlichen unbezahlbaren Artefakten. Sie würden kaufen, was jemand zu verkaufen hatte und verkaufen, was jemand kaufen würde. Sie wurden verdächtigt, ein paar Morde an Menschen verübt zu haben, die zu viel herausgefunden hatten, und möglicherweise vorher Erpressung in einem Versuch, zusätzliche Einnahmen zu erzielen. Scotland Yard war sich ziemlich sicher, wer die meisten Mitglieder der Gruppe waren - sie zu finden, und solide Beweise für die Anschuldigungen zu bekommen war das Hauptproblem. Aber sie hatten ein paar Tage zuvor Glück gehabt - eine vage Spur von dem Käufer einer antiken Vase - und in der Hoffnung, den Ring ein für alle Mal zu brechen, hatte Lestrade den Freak angerufen.

Er eilte aus seinem Büro und winkte mit seinem Handy in der Luft herum.

"In Ordnung, Leute, wir wissen, wo sie sind! Sie haben sich in einem Haus in Blackfen verbarrikadiert und Sherlock sagt, es sollte genug Beweise geben, um sie einzusperren." Er sah sich um und seine Offiziere an, die ihn mit unterschiedlichem Graden von Interesse, Begeisterung und Ungläubigkeit anstarrten. "Also, macht euch bereit - wir gehen dahin, bevor sie wegfahren."

Es gab eine Vielzahl von Aktivitäten bei seinen Worten. Alle holten sich ihre kugelsicheren Westen und einige steckten sich Feuerwaffen in ihre Pistolenhalfter. Niemand erwähnte die Tatsache, dass Lestrade einen psychopathischen Zivilisten um Hilfe bat, sie in die richtige Richtung zu weisen - sie hatten genug Fälle, bei denen der geholfen hatte, sodass alle widerwillig daran gewöhnt hatten. Sally hatte noch nicht ganz aufgegeben, Lestrade davon zu überzeugen, dass er ihn nicht mehr anrufen solle, aber es war nicht so, als hätte Lestrade ihr je zugehört, und auch sie begann zu akzeptieren, dass die gelegentliche, unerträgliche Gegenwart des Freaks ein Teil ihrer Arbeit wurde. Ehrlich gesagt, wäre Lestrade nicht der Beste von Scotland Yard, hätte Sally wahrscheinlich schon vor Monaten um eine Versetzung gebeten. Aber heute - heute sandte der Freak sie in eine Situation, die, wenn er in irgendeiner Weise falsch lag, tödlich enden konnte. So entschloss Sally sich, dennoch noch mal mit Lestrade zu reden.

"Sir, sind Sie sicher, dass er weiß, wovon er redet?" fragte sie Lestrade leise, als die anderen Offiziere herausgingen.

"Donovan, ich weiß, dass sie ihn nicht mögen, aber er hat in der Regel recht", antwortete Lestrade mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme. "Und glauben Sie mir, er wird nicht uns nicht auf eine Razzia schicken, außer er ist sich verdammt sicher, seine Informationen stimmen. Nun machen sie sich bereit, wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

"Aber Sir, er lässt uns wie Idioten aussehen, das wissen sie -"

"Donovan". Lestrade hob die Hände. "Er will sehen, dass Fälle gelöst werden, genau wie wir. Er will richtig sein. Und festgenommene Täter bedeuteten beides. So holen Sie sich jetzt ihre Weste, bitte, das ist ein Befehl."

Sally seufzte, nickte und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und ging los, um sich eine Weste zu holen. Sie musste Lestrade zustimmen: Der Freak liebte es, richtig zu sein. Er war davon besessen zu zeigen, wie intelligent er war und wie dumm alle anderen waren, und daher, wie viel besser er war als sie alle, einschließlich der Polizisten, die oft 10 bis 16 Stunden am Tag einsetzten und ihr Leben der Aufgabe, Mörder zu fangen, gewidmet hatten. Der Freak machte das nicht für das allgemeine Wohlergehen in irgendeiner Weise, natürlich nicht - er war nur daran interessiert, sich zu amüsieren und die Polizisten zu erniedrigen. Das war der Grund, warum Sally besorgt war, dass er sie hereinlegte und nur darauf wartete, sie hereinstürmen zu sehen und über sie zu lachen. Aber er mochte es auch, zu sehen, wie die Kriminellen verhaftet wurden – normaler Weise sagte er auch ihnen, dass sie dumm waren - und er wusste, was Scotland Yard machen würde, wenn er es zu weit trieb. So war es wohl gerechtfertigt sie zu rufen, zumindest im Kopf des Freaks, obwohl er immer einen Fehler gemacht haben konnte.

Falls er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und jemand deswegen angeschossen wurde, würde Sally ihn umbringen.

ooo00ooo

Sie bremsten am Straßenrand der Straße des besagten verlassenen Hauses - Lestrade hatte mehrere SMS vom Freak bekommen, in denen er schrieb, dass der Keller die wahrscheinlichste Quelle der Beweise war (wahrscheinlich war dort die Ware gelagert), und er forderte, dass sie sich beeilten, denn die Schmuggler würden wahrscheinlich nur noch für circa weitere zwanzig Minuten da sein. Dann hatten die SMS einfach aufgehört, sodass Lestrade ärgerlich sein Handy anschaute und sich beschwerte, dass der Freak ihm nicht mehr antworte. Sally presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um eine Reihe von unfreundlichen Kommentaren nicht aus ihrem Mund kommen zu lassen - sie würden nur Lestrades Irritation steigern, und wenn sie auf eine Razzia gingen, musste jeder ruhig und kontrolliert wie möglich sein. Es ärgerte sie immer wieder, dass der Freak offenbar Höflichkeit als eine Art Stolperstein sah, als ob höflich zu Menschen zu sein seine wertvolle Zeit so stark verschwendete, dass er einfach keine Lust dazu hatte. Oder vielmehr, er mochte es einfach, Menschen vor den Kopf zu stoßenund sie zu ignorieren, weil er sich dadurch überlegen fühlte. Sally vermutete beides.

Sie stiegen aus den Autos und bewegten sich vorsichtig bis zum Haus, welches still und verwittert in einem hässlichen, ungepflegten Garten saß. Es war nicht das einzige verlassene Haus in dieser Straße, bemerkte Sally, als sie sich vorsichtig der von blicklosen, mit grauen Holzplanken bedeckten Fenstern flankierten Tür näherte. Es war ein guter Ort für eine Gruppe von Schmugglern - es gab mehr verlassene als belebte Häuser in der Straße, und kaum eine Chance, von den wenige und weit entfernt voneinander wohnenden Nachbarn entdeckt zu werden. Die meisten der belebten Häuser saßen da mit zugezogenen Vorhängen und Sally vermutete, dass es hier keinen großen Gemeinschaftssinn gab. Man könnte wahrscheinlich jemanden mitten auf der Straße ausrauben, und niemand würde es bemerken. Sally rümpfte die Nase, trat auf die hölzerne Veranda und tat ihr bestes, es nicht knarren zu lassen.

Lestrade und Winters waren links von ihr - die übrigen Mitglieder der Gruppe umkreisten das Haus, bereit, falls etwas schief lief. Lestrade schaute sich neugierig um, ohne Zweifel auf der Suche nach dem Freak und Dr. Watson, von denen er erwartet hatte, sie zu treffen sobald sie ankamen und von ihnen ein Update zu bekommen. Keiner von beiden schien jedoch irgendwo in der Nähe zu sein und Sally fragte sich, ob sie einfach weggegangen waren. Das würde zu der für den Freak typischen Missachtung von Höflichkeit - warum sollte er sich die Mühe machen, Lestrade zu sagen, dass er gehen würde, wenn er es einfach tun und die Folgen ignorieren konnte? - Aber es schien ein wenig seltsam für ihn, da er es mochte, sich groß zu tun, wenn Verhaftungen gemacht wuden. Sally schüttelte leicht den Kopf - sie hatte keine Zeit, jetzt darüber zu denken. Sie hatte einen Job zu erledigen, und sie brauchte volle Konzentration, um ihn tun zu können.

Sie schob ihre Gedanken über den Freak oder irgendetwas in ihren Hinterkopf und beobachtete, wie sich Lestrade zur Tür bewegte, einen Moment innehielt, dann einen Fuß hob und sie eintrat.

Und dann eilten sie mit gezogenen Waffen ins Haus, fegten durch die Räume und um Ecken, halb erwartend, von einem schießfreudigen Verbrecher, der dachte, es mit Polizisten aufnehmen zu können, angeschossen zu werden. Aber zu ihrer Überraschung und zunehmende Betroffenheit waren die Zimmer leer. Das Wohnzimmer, das Schlafzimmer, auch das Bad und die Schränke - niemand hatte eine Konferenz am Küchentisch, oder beeilte sich, um sich vor den zielgerichteten Schritten, die sich durch das Haus bewegten, zu verstecken. Sally wäre zu ihrem früheren Verdacht zurückgekommen, dass der Freak sie hereingelegt hatte, außer dass es ein paar Anzeichen von Menschen gab, die hier in letzter Zeit gewesen waren - frische Kratzer auf dem Boden, und verwischter Staub, sowie ein wenig Essen in der Küche und einige Taschenlampen auf dem Esstisch. Sie gruppierten sich im Eingangsbereich neu und wunderten über die Tatsache, dass sie keinen Widerstand getroffen hatten.

"Meinen sie, dass sie alle im Keller sind oder glauben sie, sie sind weggefahren?" Sally flüsterte, während sie langsam zur Kellertür gingen.

Lestrade schüttelte unsicher den Kopf.

"Eine Sache ist sicher, wenn sie alle unten sind, werden sie uns gehört haben. Also seid vorsichtig", flüsterte er zurück. "Ich werde vorgehen."

Er öffnete schnell die Tür und hob mit der anderen Hand seine Waffe, falls dahinter jemand wartete, aber entspannte sich geringfügig, als er die leere Treppe sah, die zu einem großen, schwach beleuchteten Raum weiter unten führte. Lestrade, Sally und Winters erschraken, als sie plötzlich die Stimme hörten, die zu ihnen nach oben hallte, als die Tür beim öffnen leise knarrte.

"Hier unten."

Die Worte waren kurz, fast abgeschnitten, als ob der Rufer ein wenig außer Atem war, als ob er trainierte und ihre kostbare Luft nicht mit reden verschwenden wollten.

Und die Stimme war die von Dr. Watson.

Was tat er _in_ dem Haus, riefen Sallys Gedanken als Lestrade eine Treppenstufe nach unten ging. Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis ihr Gehirn ihr eine Antwort lieferte - anstatt die Polizei kommen und ihre Arbeit tun zu lassen, hatte der Freak ohne Zweifel beschlossen, dass sie selbst ins Haus einbrechen sollten. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, er würde auf diese Weise besser aussehen und er war verrückt genug, es zu tun. Nun, das war einfach fantastisch. Nicht nur, dass der selbsternannte Genie entschied, etwas so dummes zu tun, wie es mit einer Gruppe von Schmugglern (Anmerkung: Mutmaßliche Mörder) selbst aufzunehmen, aber er musste den armen Dr. Watson mit rein ziehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gedacht, dass er so viel besser als die Verbrecher war, dass sie ihn nicht einmal berühren konnten. Nun konnten sie mit einer Geiselnahme zu tun haben, mit allem, was sie wussten - Dr. Watson klang nicht grade gut.

Lestrade ging drei weitere vorsichtige Schritte die Treppe hinunter, hielt seine Waffe hoch und bereit, und Sally biss sich angespannt auf die Unterlippe und machte einen Schritt hinter ihm und hoffte, dass er nicht gleich erschossen werden würde.

Bei seinem dritten Schritt war Lestrade niedrig genug, um in die Hocke und richtig in den Raum sehen zu können, und er senkte seine Waffe sofort, schob sie zurück ins Holster und atmete geschockt ein.

"Oh Gott."

Lestrade eilte die Treppe hinunter und Sally folgte ihm schnell, Unsicherheit füllte ihre Gedanken als Winters ihr folgte. Als sie die Treppe halb hinunter gelaufen war und in den Raum sehen konnte, atmete auch sie überrascht ein.

Das Zimmer war eindeutig die Szene von einem heftigen Kampf. Ein Tisch und mehrere Stühle waren umgeworfen und zerbrochen, und lagen seitlich und auf dem Rücken inmitten eines Haufens von Papieren und zerbrochenes Glas - ohne Zweifel Getränke und Kontenblätter oder was auch immer andere Informationen die Gruppe angeschaut hatte, bevor der Tisch umgekippt worden war. Eine Stehlampe als Waffe missbraucht worden und lag verbogen und mit kaputter Lampe und Lampenschirm auf dem Boden, ein Grund für die Dunkelheit im Zimmer - das einzige andere Licht war ein kleines an der Decke, und sowohl das als auch die Lampe wurden scheinbar on einem kleinen Generator zur Stromerzeugung in der Ecke mit Strom versorgt. Ein einziger Teppich unordentlich auf dem Boden, eindeutig das Opfer der Füße der Kämpfer. Ein paar Pistolen und einem Messer waren über den Boden verstreut und eine Injektionsnadel war neben ein paar Stifte gefallen, ihre Kunststoff-Kammer unter schweren Füßen zerbrochen.

Und auf dem Boden liegend, unbeweglich, und mit verschiedenen starken Verletzungen, waren vier Männer, drei bereits von Scotland als führende Mitglieder der Gruppe identifiziert, der vierte unbekannt, aber offensichtlich beteiligt. Sie schienen alle bewusstlos zu sein und zeigten keine Anzeichen des Aufwachens. Einer hatte Nasenbluten und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe - der Mann neben ihm hatte ein blaues Auge, obwohl das wahrscheinlich nicht alles war, und auf der anderen Seite des Raumes lag ein drittes Mitglied der Gruppe mit einem, wie es aussah, gebrochenen Arm. Der letzte Mann war neben der Treppe gelandet und Blut tropfte auf den Boden aus einer Wunde über seinem Ohr. Rund um das Kampffeld standen auf allen Seiten hölzerne Flachpaletten mit von transluzenter Kunststofffolie abgedeckten Kisten, Kartons und Kasten. Definitiv die Schmuggelware, und genug Beweise, um den gesamten Schmugglerring für eine recht lange Zeit ins Gefängnis zu schicken. Aber all dies war nicht das, was wirklich Lestrade schockiert hatte, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, so die Treppe herunter zu eilen. Sally wusste, was das getan hatte.

Genau in der Mitte des Raumes, neben einem umgestürzten Stuhl, lag der Freak auf dem Betonboden, flach auf den Rücken und vollkommen ruhig - abgesehen von die rhythmischen Zuckungen, die durch seinen Körper liefen, während John Watson entschlossen auf seinen Brustkorb drückte.

"Verdammt", fluchte Lestrade wieder, eilte zu ihnen und kniete sich neben die beiden. "Was ist passiert? Was kann ich tun?"

"Rufen Sie einen Krankenwagen«, sagte John kurz angebunden und setzte die Kompressionen fort. "Hatte noch" Thump "keine Zeit."

Er hielt einen Moment inne und beugte sich über den Freak, um ihm einen Reanimationsatem zu geben, beobachtete, wie sich der schmale Brustkorb des Freaks langsam hob, und machte dann schnell mit den Kompressionen weiter. John sah angespannt und ausgezehrt aus. Er hatte eine Wunde an seiner Schläfe, die aussahals ob sie noch blutete, das Blut färbte seinen Pullover an der Schulter rot, und wenn er sich bewegte, landeten manchmal Tröpfchen auf dem Freak. John schenkte dem keine Aufmerksamkeit. Er achtete auch nicht auf den harten Stein unter seinen Knien, oder die Kälte der Luft in dem Raum. Alles in John Watson war in dem Moment streng kontrolliert - Emotionen waren für so lange, wie sie dort bleiben würden, in seinen Hinterkopf geschoben worden, und Panik hatte keinen Platz in seinem schnellen, präzisen Bewegungen. Er schwitzte leicht von der Anstrengung und zuckte von Zeit zu Zeit vor Schmerz zusammen - die Wunde an seiner Schläfe sah schmerzhaft aus, und seine Anstrengungen konnten es nicht besser machen - aber nichts davon war wichtig. Er hatte nur eine Sache im Sinn, eine Tätigkeit, und die war Sherlock Holmes am Leben zu halten.

"Sagen Sie ihnen Gift", sagte John, als Lestrade fertig gewählt und das Telefon ans Ohr gehoben hatte. "Sie haben ihn" Thump "mit etwas" Thump "injiziert" Thump "ich weiß nicht" Thump "was."

Ah, das war Grund für die Injektionsnadel, die ein paar Meter entfernt zerbrochen auf dem Boden lag. Sally bewegte sich schnell näher und versuchte dem Ex-Armee-Arzt nicht den Platz wegzunehmen, sondern ihm zu zeigen, dass es andere gab, die ihm helfen konnten, falls er es brauchte. In ihrer peripheren Sicht sah sie, wie Winters anfing, die bewusstlosen Kriminellen zu kontollieren, ihre Verletzungen zu überprüfen und zu beobachten, ob sie aufwachten und problematisch wurden. Der Freak stellte dieses Problem nicht dar. Ihn so still zu sehen brachte sie ein wenig aus der Fassung - er erstarrte von Zeit zu Zeit an Tatorten um etwas im Detail zu untersuchen, aber Sally hatte ihn noch nie bewusstlos gesehen. Sie hatte ihn nie nicht atmend gesehen, ohne Puls, und mit dem, der sein einziger Freund auf der Welt zu sein schien, fieberhaft daran arbeitend, ihn wieder zum Leben zu bringen. Er blutete auch, bemerkte Sally, als sie sich in der Nähe hinhockte - jemand hatte den Rand seiner rechten Wange erwischt, und es gab eine Verletzung irgendwo unter seinen dunklen Locken aus der sich langsam Blut über den Boden verteilte.

So viel Zeit Sally auch damit verbrachte, ihm Unglück zu wünschen, so wollte sie ihn nicht so sehen.

"Soll Ich... Wollen Sie, dass ich die Atemzüge mache?", fragte sie John zögernd. Der Gedanke, auf diese Weise in der Nähe des Freaks zu sein, hätte sie normalerweise schrecklich gefunden, aber hier, jetzt, fühlte sie nichts dergleichen - es schien einfach nicht wichtig.

John blickte sie an, sein Gesichtsausdruck unlesbar, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte und sich wieder hinunterbeugte, um dem Detektiv einen weiteren Atemzug zu geben. Sally fragte nicht weiter - John war derjenige hier mit dem meisten Training und ohne Zweifel der meisten Erfahrung. Er war wahrscheinlich schon in einem Rhythmus und wollte ihn nicht unterbrechen. Also sah Sally mit dem Gefühl, ein wenig nutzlos zu sein, nur zu, als John wieder eine Pause machte und fühlte sehr kurz für einen Puls fühlte. Offensichtlich bekam er keinen - er ließ das schlaffe Handgelenk los, fluchte leise und machte mit seinem Kompressionen weiter, während Lestrades eindringliche Unterhaltung mit dem Not-Dienste ein seltsames Hintergrundgeräusch für die Vorgänge lieferte. John sah müde aus, obwohl einiges wahrscheinlich nur von Stress kam. Nun, es war besser, den Arzt so lange wie möglich CPR durchführen zu lassen, aber Sally fragte sich, ob einer von ihnen bald einschreiten und übernehmen müsste. Sie hatte nie CPR in einer realen Situation durchgeführen müssen, aber natürlich würde sie, falls notwendig, ihr Bestes tun. John machte ein seltsames, kehliges Geräusch und Sally blickte ihn erschrocken an - und erkannte, dass es seine Emotionen sein mussten, die begannen, and der Wand, die er in seinem Kopf errichtet hatte, um sie in Schach zu halten, zu hämmern. Das brachte Sally mehr aus der Fassung als die unnatürliche Stille des Freaks.

Niemand von Scotland Yard wusste wirklich, was es war, das John Watson um Sherlock Holmes hielt. Seit diesem ersten Fall schien es als wären sie unzertrennlich, waren immer zusammen an Tatorten, und die Leute waren genauso überrascht, dass der Detektiv bereit war, John um sich zu haben, wie, dass John bereit war, mit dem Detektiv zu sein. Es gab Theorien. Zusammen, sagten einige von ihnen, als Paar, die Lächerlichkeit der Idee, dass Sherlock Holmes in der Lage sein sollte, eine romantische Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten unter den Tisch gekarrt. Er war einfach ein zu großer Idiot - wie konnte er von allen Menschen möglicherweise einen romantischen Partner ergattern? Er hatte es irgendwie geschafft, meinten die Gerüchte - es war wahrscheinlich aufgrund des Geschlechtsverkehrs. Schließlich hielt das Versprechen vom guten Sex viele Menschen in Beziehungen, die sonst längst auseinander gebrochen wären. Aber sie berührten einander nie auf dieser Art und Weise, taten nie, als ob dies der Fall war.

Adrenalin-Junkie, das war eine andere Theorie. John Watson mochte das Adrenalin beim Verbrechen lösen und er war süchtig geworden - abhängig genug, dass er die Probleme, die ein Psychopath als Mitbewohner verursachte, ignorieren oder zumindest mit ihnen umgehen konnte, weil er dieses Gefühl _brauchte_. Sally war ein Befürworter dieser Theorie - das war der Grund dafür, dass sie immer John Watson immer neue Hobbys vorschlug. Egal was, solange es ihn von dem Psychopathen, der ihn wahrscheinlich irgendwann ermorden würde, weg zu bekommen. Ein zwanghafter Wunsch, jeden zum Guten zu verändern, war eine andere Theorie, die Sally nicht all zu schlecht fand. John war einer jener Menschen, die sich an Menschen mit Problemen festklammerten und erst wieder losließen, bis sie sie verbessert hatten. John Watson versuchte, Sherlock Holmes zu verbessern, ihn irgendwie zu verändern, den psychopatischen Teil herausnehmen und etwas normaleres einsetzen. Das könnte es sein.

Aber keine der Theorien verschwendete viel Zeit auf die Idee, dass sie zusammen blieben, weil sie sich wirklich, ehrlich mochten.

Denn wer würde jemals wirklich Sherlock Holmes mögen?

John schluckte schwer und suchte noch einmal nach einem Puls, und fing dann schnell wieder mit den Kompressionen an. Er blickte wieder zu Sally hoch und schien am nachdenken zu sein, als ob ihre Anwesenheit eine nicht ganz greifbare Idee in seinen Gedanken hätte erscheinen lassen. Ein Schweißtropfen tropfte von seiner Stirn und landete auf dem Hemd von seinem Mitbewohner, und vermischte sich dort mit dem Blut von Johns Kopfwunde. Der Besitzer des Hemdes bemerkte es nicht. Lestrade war dabei, seinen Anruf zu beenden - wie viel Zeit würde es dauern, bis der Krankenwagen kam und all dies in Ordnung brachte? John schloss die Augen während er weiter drückte, seine Atmung kam in kurzen, abgehackten Zügen. Sein Mund war in eine bestimmte Linie und er biss die Zähne zusammen in dem Bemühen, sich selbst unter Kontrolle zu halten, seine Gefühle wieder zu verdrängen. Plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf und fixierte Sally mit einem Blick verzweifelter Hoffnung.

"Sally", keuchte er, zwischen den Kompressionen.

"Ja?" antwortete sie schnell, ohne zu wissen, was er von ihr wollte, aber auf jeden Fall bereit, es zu tun.

"Hat jemand" Thump "hier" Thump "einen EpiPen?"

Ein EpiPen? Für Allergien? Möglicherweise - war jemand in der Gruppe, die zur Durchsuchung mitgekommen waren, auf irgendetwas stark allergisch? Sally überlegte schnell. Sie hatte keinen, und Lestrade sicher auch nicht. Winters hatte Diabetes, aber ein Insulin-Schuss war sicherlich in dieser Situation nicht sehr hilfreich. Dann waren noch drei Offiziere übrig, die wahrscheinlich im Moment mit der Sicherung der Räume oben und mit Berichterstattung beschäftigt waren - Sally hatte Winters in seinem Transceiver sprechen gehört; er hatte berichtet, was sie gefunden hatten, und Lestrade hatte sein Gespräch mit dem Notartzt kurz unterbrochen, um Winters sagen, dass der Rest oben bleiben solle, außer er würde nach ihnen fragen. Wer war noch übrig? Mulligan war das Aushängeschild für Fitness, der auch keine Allergien hatte, aber Oliver ...

"Ja!" rief sie fast, woraufhin Lestrade zusammenzuckte, der schräg hinter John stand und so aussah, als würde er sich ziemlich nutzlos fühlen. "Ja, ich denke schon, ich... Ich frag nach..."

Sally sprang auf und lief zur Treppe. Ein EpiPen, waren diese Dinger nicht im Grunde Adrenalin? Und Adrenalin wurde bei Herzinfarkten benutzt, es half, das Herz neu zu starten ... Das war, woran John versucht hatte sich zu erinnern als er sie so angesehen hatte, aber er war müde und angespannt, und er hatte ein paar Augenblicke dafür gebraucht. Sally hatte nur an den Krankenwagen gedacht, und die Ausrüstung, die die Sanitäter mitbringen würden - sie selbst ware sicher nicht von selbst darauf gekommen. Aber Oliver müsste einen haben, und wenn sie ihn bekommen könnte... Sie stürzte die Holztreppe hinauf und ärgerte sich über das Gewicht ihrer Weste, war aber froh, dass sie im Moment keine hochhackigen Schuhe anhatte - und wenige Augenblicke erreichte sie die Diele und sah wild um sich.

"Sharice!", schrie sie, ignorierte den verwirrten Blick, den Hunter ihr von der Tür aus gab und schob den Kopf in das staubige Wohnzimmer, nur um es leer vorzufinden. "Sharice!" sie drehte sich um und wollte sich gerade in die Küche begeben, als Sharice Oliver aus einem der Schlafzimmer auftauchte.

"Sally?" fragte sie verwirrt. "Ist alles in Ordnung?"

"EpiPen!" Sally keuchte. "Haben Sie einen, wo ist er?"

"Oh, äh, ja, warten Sie..." Oliver, die furchtbar allergisch gegen Schalentiere war, kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte ein schlankes Kunststoffrohr hervor.

"Danke", rief Sally noch schnell, während sie Olliver den EpiPen aus der Hand riss und die Treppe hinunter rannte.

Die Situation im Keller war weitgehend unverändert - aber sie war ja auch nur etwa 25 Sekunden weg gewesen. Winters war zu einem der anderen Kriminellen gegangen und Lestrade sah ihn mit unsicherem Blick an, offensichtlich wusste er, dass er dasselbe machen sollte, wollte aber nur ungern Sherlocks Seite verlassen. Es war schwer, sich von einer Person, die man mochte, zu entfernen, wenn sie starben, auch wenn man nicht in der Lage war, zu helfen. John war immer noch mit der Herz-Lungen-Wiederbelebung beschäftigt, mit geschlossenen Augen, aber er sah hoch, als er ihre Schritte hörte. Sein Gesicht leuchtete, als er die weiße Röhre in ihrer Hand sah. Sie fiel auf die Knie neben ihm und hielt sie ihm hin. John beendete seinen Kompressionen-Zyklus und schnappte sich den EpiPen von ihr, riss die Spritze aus ihrem Kunststoff-Behälter, und zog die Kappe vom anderen Ende, um ihn benutzbar zu machen. Dann drückte er die Spritze in Sherlock Oberschenkel und drückte den Kolben herunter.

"Hier", sagte er und deutete auf die Spritze mit der freien Hand. "Untenhalten. Zehn Sekunden."

Sally griff nach der dünnen Spritze und tauschte schnell Johns Daumen auf den Kolben mit ihrem eigenen aus. Zu spät realisierte sie, dass Lestrade auch nach dem EpiPen gegriffen hatte. Vielleicht John hatte sogar mit ihm gesprochen, aber sie war ihm, ohne nachzudenken, zuvorgekommen. Nun, es war jetzt egal. Sally nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und begann zu zählen, während John wieder mit den Kompressionen auf Sherlocks Brust began.

Der Detektiv zuckte krampfhaft, blieb aber ansonsten still. Seine Wangen waren extrem blass, und er glühte fast in der Dunkelheit, die dunkelrote Blutspur auf seine Wange und schwarzen Wimpern bildeten einen scharfen Kontrast gegen seine kreideweiße Haut. John fühlte sorgfältig für einen Puls und fluchte, als er keinen fand. Die Sekunden krochen quälend dahin, während John weiterhämmerte, die Risse in seiner emotionslosen Wand mehr und mehr sichtbar.

"Sherlock", wisperte er, während er weiter drückte. "Sherlock, komm schon. Komm schon. Komm, Sherlock, komm schon!"

Nichts.

Sally beendete ihr Zählen und warf den verbrauchten Behälter weg.

"Komm schon!" forderte John wieder, immer noch hämmernd. "Komm schon!"

Aber Sherlock reagierte nicht - er lag einfach nur da, leblos, völlig inaktiv, bis auf die Zuckungen, die John mit seinen Kompressionen durch Sherlocks stillen Körper sendete, der Meister der Beobachtung nicht, merkte nicht, was sein Schweigen hervor rief.

"Komm schon, Sherlock!" sagte John wieder und seine Stimme brach. Er beugte sich hinunter um Sherlock einen weiteren Atemzug zu geben und als er wieder hochkam, klebten Tränen an seinen Wimpern.

"Komm schon!" , schrie er.

Sally schluckte schwer, sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie etwas sah, das nicht für Augen wie ihr gemeint war. Das hier... Das war zu verzweifelt, zu intim, sie sollte es nicht sehen, und Sherlock Holmes sollte nicht in der Lage sein, jemanden dazu zu bringen, so zu fühlen, nicht durch seinen Tod in jedem Fall. Er hatte keine Freunde, das war, was er selbst immer sagte, und wer würde jemals einen Freak wie ihn überhaupt als Freund haben? Niemand hatte erwartet, dass diese Frage von einem kurzen, höflichen Ex-Militärarzt, der eines Abend an einem Tatort in Brixton erschienen war und dann aus irgendeinem Grund nie wieder nicht dabei war, beantwortet werden würde. Sally fühlte ihre eigenen Augen brennen und blinzelte heftig, etwas tief in ihr erinnerte sie, dass sie nicht über einen Psychopathen weinen sollte. Sie wischte sich das Gesicht mit dem Handrücken und bestand darauf, dass sie nicht um Sherlock weinte.

Sally hatte immer gesagt, dass sie eines Tage um einen Körper stehen würden und Sherlock Holmes derjenige sein würde, der ihn dort hingetan hatte. Aber jetzt standen sie um seinen Körper herum und was es mit John machte, war mehr als sie ertragen konnte.

"Komm schon, Sherlock! Komm schon!"

Wenn jemand Sally Donovan vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass jemand über dem Grab von Sherlock Holmes weinen würde, hätte sie ihn wahrscheinlich ausgelacht.

"Komm schon!" brüllte John, und die Tränen, sein Ton und seine zitternden Schultern erzählten ihr, dass er dabei war, es völlig zu verlieren.

Dies war nicht die professionelle Wunsch eines Arztes, dass seine Patienten durchkamen. Dies war nicht das traditionelle Anliegen eines menschliches Wesens, das wollte, dass ein anderes menschliches Wesen lebte. Dies war nicht die Sorge von einem Bekannten, dass ein anderer Bekannter sterben könnte.

Dies waren die verzweifelten Schreie, die Qual eines Mannes, der kurz davor war, den wichtigsten Menschen in seinem Leben zu verlieren.

John schluckte ein Schluchzen.

"Sherlock, bitte ..."

Natürlich antwortete er nicht.

John streckte eine zitternde Hand aus, um den Puls wieder zu überprüfen, wischte sich die Augen unbewusst mit seinem Ärmel, eine schreckliche Verzweiflung schien über ihn zu fallen, als er auf das stille, leblose Gesicht seines besten Freundes sah.

Und dann versteiften sich seine Schultern - ein Schock lief durch seinen Körper. Er griff nach dem dünnen, weißen Handgelenk mit beiden Händen und hielt es fest und drückte seinen Mittel- und Zeigefinger vorsichtig gegen die Arterie, wollte sichergehen, dass er es richtig machte, dass er wirklich fühlte, was er gefühlt zu haben schien, dass Sherlock einen Puls hatte und er es sich nicht vorstellte; Hoffnung schien in seinen Bewegungen aufzublühen. Für einen Augenblick war er wie eingefroren, er fühlte nur.

Und dann kam ein wortloser, inkohärenter Freudenschrei von ihm, und er drückte sein Ohr an Sherlock Brust, hilflos lächelnd und schüttelnd vor Erleichterung, dass er es wirklich gehört hatte, und atmete tief und dankbar ein, als die Spannung aus ihm heraus floss.

Vielleicht ein bisschen zu schnell - er schwankte ein wenig von dem plötzlichen Schock und Sally beeilte sich, ihn zu stützen. Er schaute sie an, ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter, und in seinen Augen waren wahre Dankbarkeit für ihre Hilfe mit dem EpiPen zu sehen. Aber seine Arbeit war noch nicht fertig - einen Augenblick später kontrollierte er Sherlocks Atmung und lehnte sich dann hinunter zu ihm, um ihm einen weiteren Atemzug zu geben, weil der Detektiv offensichtlich noch nicht wieder begonnen hatte, seine Lungen wieder zu benutzen. Nach der Wiederbelebung wäre es sicherlich unfair von ihnen, Sherlock ersticken zu lassen. Eine andere Hand landete auf Johns anderer Schulter - Sally hatte fast vergessen, dass Lestrade mit im Zimmer war.

"Der Krankenwagen wird in zehn Minuten hier sein", sagte er leise, und Sally war erstaunt, als sie sah, dass seine Augen feucht waren, und wunderte sich über die ungefähre Ankunft des Krankenwagens. Zehn ganze Minuten? Der Krankenwagen müsste doch schon fast da sein! Sie zog ihr Handy aus der Tasche und sah auf die Uhr - und ihr fiel die Kinnlade runter. War es wirklich weniger als fünf Minuten her, dass sie die Kellertreppe heruntergegangen waren? Die digitalen Zahlen blinkten sie an, ihre Botschaft machte sie schwindlig. John gab Sherlock weiteren Atem, stockte kurz und beugte sich dann hinunter um die Brust des Detektivs Brust für einige Momente kritisch zu beobachten. Nach ein paar Sekunden lehnte er sich plötzlich zurück, Erleichterung deutlich in seinem Gesicht und Körperhaltung zu erkennen.

"Er atmet", sagte er müde. "Er atmet. Oh Gott sei Dank, er atmet."

Er hatte recht. Sherlocks Brust hob und senkte sich wieder von selbst, langsam zwar, aber immerhin nicht mehr, weil John Luft in seine Lungen zwang. Sally bildete es sich vielleicht ein, aber seine Wangen sahen ein wenig wärmer aus - langsam war er nicht mehr kalkweiß. John ruhte sich für ein paar Augenblicke weiter aus und griff dann nach etwas, das ein paar Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Es war seine Jacke - entgegen Sallys Erwartung, dass er sie anziehen würde, wickelte er die geöffneten Seiten von Sherlocks Mantel eng um seinen schlanken Körper und legte ihm dann auch noch die Jacke um.

"Das sollte ihn warm halten", murmelte er, fast zu sich. "Ich hab meine Jacke im Kampf ausgezogen", sagte er und deutete durch den Raum mit einem Kopfnicken. "Es -. Oh" John machte eine Pause, und schaute Sally und Lestrade an. "Ihr wisst nicht, was passiert ist, oder?"

"Nein, tun wir nicht", antwortete Lestrade. "Aber du musst uns das nicht jetzt sagen, John -"

"Ist nicht schlimm", sagte John, während er sich näher zu Sherlocks Kopf bewegte. "Aber ich muss das hier untersuchen. Hat jemand eine Taschenlampe?" Lestrade nahm seine von seinem Gürtel und reichte sie John, der sie anschaltete, und dann begann, vorsichtig durch Sherlock mit Blut getränkten Haare zu kämmen, auf der Suche nach der Verletzung darunter.

"Danke. Es gibt nicht wirklich viel zu erzählen. Wir waren draußen, im Haus nebenan, es steht auch leer, und beobachteten dieses hier - Sherlock hatte dir ein paar der Details geschrieben. Sie müssen uns irgendwie gesehen haben, denn - ah." Er hielt inne, als er Sherlocks Kopfwunde fand und schien mit dem Licht darauf. Er runzelte die Stirn, berührte die Wunde sanft mit seinen Fingern und stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. "Unangenehm. Aber zum Glück ist es geschlossen, obwohl er ohne Zweifel eine Gehirnerschütterung hat. Einer von ihnen hat ihn mit einer Pistole geschlagen. Das war nach ..." Er verstummte und schluckte.

"Wie ich schon sagte, sie müssen uns gesehen haben", fuhr er nach einem Moment fort, und seine Hand färbte sich rot von Sherlocks Blut, als er untersuchte, ob die Wunde noch blutete. "Sie haben uns überrascht, zwei von ihnen. Sie hatten Pistolen. Sie nahmen uns mit nach innen. Wir gingen mit, in der Hoffnung, einen Ausweg zu finden." Er nahm seine Hand weg von der Wunde. "Gut, ich glaube nicht, dass dies noch wirklich blutet. Wie auch immer, sie waren ziemlich clever damit - hat uns hier im Keller und ich dachte, sie würden uns dann sofort erschießen, aber Sherlock begann zu reden, ihr wisst, wie er das macht, er versuchte sie glauben zu lassen, dass wir Informationen hatten, die ihnen nützlich sein könnten, versuchte Zeit zu schinden. Sie nahmen es ihm ab. " Er zeigte mit seinen sauberen Fingern auf die Wunde auf Sherlocks rechter Wange. "Daher kam das hier. Sie schlugen ihn, versuchten ihn zum reden zu bringen. Einer von ihnen wies darauf hin, sie bräuchten nur einen von uns, um an die Informationen zu kommen ..." Er leckte sich die Lippen und griff nach unten, um Sherlocks Puls noch einmal überprüfen. Es muss alles in Ordnung sein, weil er einen Augenblick später wieder aufhörte.

"Er hatte eine Spritze - injizierte Sherlock damit, bevor wir wussten, was er tat." Er schnaubte. "Wahrscheinlich wollte er mir damit sagen, dass ich das gleiche bekommen würde, wenn ich nicht reden würde -. Wahrscheinlich dachte er, es wäre einfacher, etwas aus mir herauszubekommen, weil ich weniger einschüchternd bin und all das. Aber das gab uns den Ausweg, weil er nah dran war. Sherlock packte ihn, bevor er weg gehen konnte, warf ihn zu den anderen. Dann haben wir gekämpft."

Er sah sich zu den ohnmächtigen Verbrechern um und seufzte bitter. "Wir haben gewonnen. Aber einer von ihnen hat mich mit seiner Faust erwischt", er zeigte hoch zu seiner Schläfe, "und einer von ihnen hat Sherlock mit einer Pistole getroffen. Er war kurz kampfunfähig, aber soviel Effekt hatte es nicht, denn das, was auch immer sie ihm gegeben hatten, begann zu wirken. Anfangs war er nur desorientiert, aber er ist wie ein Licht nicht lange danach ausgegangen. Glücklicherweise war da nur noch einer kampffähig und nachdem ich mich um ihn gekümmert hatte, wollte ich euch anrufen, aber als ich nach Sherlock sah, war... sein Herz. Hatte aufgehört zu schlagen. Atmung war auch weg. Ich habe nach einem Handy gesucht, zumindest für einen Krankenwagen, aber natürlich hatten sie die uns abgenommen, als sie uns hergebracht hatten und dann ging alles im Kampf durcheinander. Ich hatte nicht viel Zeit zum Suchen, weder auf dem Boden noch in Taschen von denen, sodass ich sofort mit CPR anfing und ein paar Minuten später seid ihr auch schon aufgetaucht. "

Er blickte auf den bewegungslosen Detektiv, der langsam ein- und ausatmete, in den dunklen Stoff von seinem und Johns Mantel gehüllt. John beugte sich vor, nahm wieder seinen Puls und runzelte etwas die Stirn, als er zählte.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?" ragte Lestrade. John schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren.

"Der Puls ist ein wenig schwächer als vor einer Minute", sagte er schließlich. "Man kann nicht erwarten, dass er perfekt ist - ich weiß noch nicht einmal, was sie ihm gegeben haben, obwohl ich ein paar Theorien aufgrund der Symptome habe. Ich will nur keinen Rückfall - Für eine Weile hatte ich gedacht, dass sein Herz nicht - " Er hielt inne und stieß einen Seufzer aus. "Ich machte mir Sorgen." Er sah Sally wieder an. "Vielen Dank für den EpiPen. Ich muss auch demjenigen danken, dem er gehört." Sally nickte.

"Kein Problem", sagte sie. "Ich bin... Ich bin froh, dass ich helfen konnte. Es war Sharices. Der EpiPen. Ich werde-"

Sherlock stöhnte leise und sie brach abrupt ab.

"Sherlock!"

John bewegte sich sofort wieder zu Sherlocks Seite und beobachtete glücklich, als Sherlocks Lider sich bewegten. Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf Sherlocks Schulter und beugte sich näher.

"Sherlock, kannst du mich hören?"

Sherlock hustete, und atmete wegen den Schmerzen hörbar ein und hob schwach eine Hand in Richtung seines Brustkorbs. John fing seine Hand und hielt sie fest.

"Sorry, Sherlock, eventuell hast du ein paar gebrochene Rippen - du darfst sie nicht berühren. Kannst du mich hören?" wiederholte er, als Sherlocks Körper zitterte. Seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und er versuchte, die Umgebung warzunehmen und zu erkennen, aber er hatte eindeutig Schwierigkeiten damit. Nach einem Moment des verwirrten Wanderns kamen sie zu Johns Gesicht und sein Blick blieb dort für einige Sekunden hängen.

"John", sagte er leise, seine Stimme dick und kratzig. Er versuchte, seinen Kopf zu heben, hatte aber nicht die Kraft, ihn oben zu halten, und er fiel zurück einen Moment später. John fing Sherlocks Kopf schnell mit einer Hand von unten, um ihn nicht auf dem Beton aufschlagen zu lassen, aber Sherlock zuckte ohnehin, als seine Verletzung aufgrund der Bewegung stärker schmerzte.

"Nicht bewegen, Sherlock", sagte John schnell, er sah mit sich selbst genervt aus und schaute nach etwas. "Nicht bewegen - ein Krankenwagen ist auf dem Weg."

"Hier."

Lestrade beugte sich vor und reichte John seinen Schal.

"Danke."

John faltete das gestrickte Tuch zusammen und schob es sanft unter Sherlock Kopf. Sherlock beobachtete ihn verwirrt.

"Sherlock, wie fühlst du dich?" , fragte er. "Ist dir übel?"

"John," wiederholte Sherlock, und hustete wieder. Seine Augen verdrehten sich gefährlich weit.

"Nein!" John beugte sich näher, fing Sherlocks Gesicht mit beiden Händen und drehte es auf ihn zu. "Nein, nicht wieder einschlafen, wach bleiben, Sherlock, kannst du mich hören? Bleib wach!"

"John, du ..." sagte Sherlock und versuchte krampfhaft, sich zu konzentrieren. "Was ist ... Was ist los?"

John starrte ihn bestürzt an.

"Was ... was meinst du mit 'was ist los'? Ich meine, abgesehen von allem ... Sherlock, erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist? "

"Du ..." Sherlock griff schwach nach John Pullover, als ob er hoffte, durch die Berührung allein zu kommunizieren. "Du hast ... geweint." Er hustete wieder, und dieses Mal verengten sich seine Augen vor Schmerz, als seine Finger stärker am gestrickten Stoff festhielten. "Nie ... bevor warum ..." Sein Atem stockte, und der Schweiß brach auf seiner Stirn aus.

"Sherlock?" fragte John leise. Sherlock schüttelte langsam den Kopf und versuchte, gleichmäßig zu atmen. Nach ein paar mühevollen Augenblicken öffnete er erneut die Augen, die ungleichmäßig über Johns Gesicht huschten.

"Muss ernst... sein..." Sherlock brachte heraus, und redete weiter, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. "Nicht wegen des... Bluts ..."

"Oh mein Gott, er ist am deduzieren", sagte John mitgenommen, und rieb mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht. "Sherlock ... Hör zu, Sherlock, kümmer dich nicht darum. Sag mir, wie du dich fühlst. Ist dir übel? Musst du dich übergeben?"

"Kopf tut weh" sagte Sherlock stirnrunzelnd. Sein Blick verlor den Fokus, und seine Hand ließ Johns Pullover los. Er atmete schwer ein. "Und meine Brust. Ich .. Ich weiß nicht ... Beine sind taub." Sherlocks Kopf rollte zur Seite. "Nicht übel."

"Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist? Nein, warte." John griff nach unten und zwickte Sherlocks Wade unter dem Saum seines Mantels. "Spürst du das?" Sherlock zitterte.

"Ich weiß nicht. John, ich bin müde ..." sagte er klagend.

"Noch nicht schlafen gehen, Sherlock. Erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist?"

"Ich weiß nicht ..." Sherlock versuchte nachzudenken und runzelte leicht die Stirn. "Schmuggler ..." Er atmete scharf ein und seine Augen flogen weit auf, plötzlich fokussiert, und strichen über Johns ganzes Gesicht in plötzlicher Bestürzung. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte Sherlock nachdrücklich, seine Hand krallte sich wieder in Johns Pullover. "Geht es dir gut?"

"Mir geht es gut, Sherlock. Mir geht es gut, wirklich", sagte John beruhigend.

"Sicher?" fragte Sherlock mit zitternden Fingern.

"Ja, da bin ich sicher", sagte John besorgt und griff nach Sherlocks verzweifelter Hand, als sie drohte, zurück auf dem Boden zu fallen. Der Spurt von Dringlichkeit schien ihn erschöpft zu haben, und er schnell sackte er wieder vollständig auf den Beton.

"Dumm", sagte er schwer. "Das Blut. Hätte ich ..." Er verstummte und nahm einen zittrigen Atemzug, und hustete erneut, schluckte schwer und zuckte wieder zusammen.

"Nein, mir geht es gut, Sherlock. Mir geht es gut, wirklich, mir geht es gut, es ist nur ein Kratzer."

Es sah ein bisschen schlechter als "nur ein Kratzer", aber Sherlock schien trotzdem von Johns Aussagen beruhigt zu sein.

"Gut. Das ist gut", murmelte er, seine Augen immer noch auf Johns Gesicht, aber sein Blick verlor schnell an Klarheit. Sein Kopf fiel noch einmal zur Seite, und in einer Angelegenheit von Sekunden, war er fast wieder bewusstlos.

"Sherlock", Stieß John hervor.

Sherlock murmelte schwach und völlig unzusammenhängend.

"Sherlock!" sagte John laute und lehnte sich vor.

Sherlock stöhnte unglücklich.

"Was ... was, John?"

"Sherlock, du musst dich konzentrieren. Kannst du dich für mich konzentrieren?" fragte John ernsthaft.

Sherlock zitterte und holte tief Luft.

"Ich weiß nicht ..."

"Sherlock, ich muss wirklich das Gefühl in deinen Beinen untersuchen."

"Müde," wiederholte Sherlock dumpf, seine Stimme erschöpft.

"Uh, Sir?"

Lestrade blickte zu Winters, der auf der Treppe saß und seinem Radio zuhörte.

"Sie sagen, die Krankenwagen sind hier, im Obergeschoss. Ich habe gesagt, dass die Sanitäter hier runterkommen sollen."

"Guter Mann", sagte Lestrade zu ihm.

"Hast du das gehört, Sherlock?" fragte John. "Du wirst in der Lage sein, ein bisschen ausruhen. Aber jetzt musst du wach bleiben. Nur noch eine kleine Weile. Okay?"

"Kann nicht denken," murmelte Sherlock "Langweilig. John, Ich..." Er schluckte. "Ich werde mal schlafen."

Seine Augen fielen zu.

"Nein, Sherlock, noch nicht!" John fing Sherlocks Gesicht wieder zwischen seinen Hände und rieb mit seinem Daumen scharf gegen Sherlocks unverletzten Wange. "Mach die Augen auf. Mach die Augen jetzt auf, hörst du mich!" Sherlock stöhnte und versuchte, Johns Berührung zu entkommen.

"Sherlock!" sagte John scharf. "Wach auf!" Sherlock stöhnte wieder und versuchte schwach, seine Augen zu öffnen. "Das ist es, Sherlock", sagte John ermutigend. "Sieh mich an. Schau mich an, okay?"

Sherlock hatte seine Augenlider halb auf gemacht und sah John flehend an.

"John ..."

"Das ist gut, Sherlock", sagte John zustimmend. "Seh mich einfach an, okay? Es kommen ein paar Leute", Geräusche waren auf der Treppe zu hören, "... gerade jetzt, und für die musst du auch wach bleiben. Kämpf gegen den Schlaf, du musst durchhalten, verstehst du? " Sherlock schaute ihn einen Moment lang an, offensichtlich sich nichts sehnlicher wünschend, als zu schlafen.

"In Ordnung", flüsterte er schließlich. Er nickte leicht, und John ließ seinen Kopf los.

Und dann waren die Sanitäter da, hockten sich mit Nadeln und einer Trage und einer Sauerstoffmaske hin, und Sally und Lestrade mussten zurückweichen, um ihnen Platz zu machen. John blieb, wo er war.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich bin Arzt," sagte John, "er wurde mit etwas vergiftet. Herzstillstand, aber wir haben ihn mit einem Schuss Adrenalin..."

Das Gespräch wurde immer technischer und Sally begann, es auszublenden. Sie stand langsam auf und staubte sich ab. Einige der Sanitäter fingen an, einen Blick auf die Verbrecher in dem Raum zu werden, was bisher mit Ausnahme von Winters keiner gemacht hatte. Sally kam zu dem Schluss, dass auch sie medizinische Behandlung verdienten, aber nicht so sehr wie Sherlock. Sie waren Kriminelle, Mörder und Sherlock - Sie stoppte sich selbst. Sie hatte den Freak als Sherlock in den letzten 15 Minuten bezeichnet. Die beiden Namen waren nebeneinander in ihrem Kopf - plötzlich keiner von ihnen klar dominant. Er war nicht mehr am Sterben, darum ... Nun, machte das einen Unterschied? Sie versuchte, sich weiszumachen, dass es das tat, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war müde. Es war ein langer Tag, und jetzt ein Adrenalin Sturz würde jetzt auch nicht helfen.

Sie konnte ihre Gefühle später sortieren, dachte sie, als sie und Lestrade die Treppe wieder hinauf stapften, nachdem Lestrade Winters gebetern hatte, zurück zu bleiben und auf die Schmuggler aufzupassen.

"Danke für die EpiPen, Sharice«, sagte Sally müde, als sie zurück in den Flur kam.

"Natürlich", sagte Sharice freundlich. Sie sah Sallys Gesicht, und runzelte die Stirn ein wenig. "... Ist er okay?" , fragte sie zögernd.

"Ja, ich glaub schon," sagte Lestrade. "Obwohl es für eine Minute nicht so gut aussah. Ich muss mich setzen. Es gibt noch Stühle in der Küche, nicht wahr?"

Die beiden ließen sich auf ein paar knarrende Holzstühle fallen. Sally wäre ihr Couch zu Hause lieber gewesen, aber die Stühle waren besser als nichts. Hunter, Mulligan und Sharice kamen auch in den Raum, damit sie nicht im Weg standen, als alle Sanitäter zurück die Treppe hinaufkamen. Sie lehnten sich gegen die Wand und warteten darauf, dass Lestrade sprach.

"Nun, ich glaube, wir können diesen Schmugglerring als vernichtend geschlagen bezeichnen", sagte Lestrade und schnippte ein bisschen Schmutz von seiner Hose. "Nicht nur, dass wir Sherlocks und John Aussagen haben, aber da genug ist genug Schmuggelware, um meine Tante schwindlig zu machen. Sie ist eine kleine Sammlerin," fügte er hinzu, als er die erhobenen Augenbrauen sah. "Aber es war ein sehr langer Tag, und wir haben gerade einem Mann das Leben gerettet, so dass ich denke, dass ich es einfach ignorieren werde und jemand anders das ganze Papierzeug machen lasse. Das wird sowieso Tage dauern." Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.

Von unten, gab es plötzlich einen dumpfen, wütenden Schrei: "Ich sagte, erzählen Sie mir, was Sie ihm gegeben haben!"

"Nun, einer von ihnen scheint aufgewacht zu sein." sagte Lestrade reumütig. Er grinste kurz, sah dann plötzlich besorgt aus und schaltete sein Funkgerät an.

"Winters", sagte er nervös. "Mit Sherlock ist noch alles in Ordnung, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, Sir" kam Winters Stimme knackend surch das Gerät. "Dr. Watson ist nur ... Warten Sie." Das Radio wurde ausgeschaltet, und ein paar Augenblicke später war nichts mehr aus Richtung Keller zu hören.

"Soll ich. ..?" fragte Mulligan und stellte sich grade hin. Lestrade schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nee. Ich will nicht mehr von uns in den Weg. Winters kann sich darum kümmern."

Eine Minute später konnten sie Schritte auf der Treppe hören, und zwei von den Sanitätern kamen hinauf, mit einer Trage zwischen ihnen. Der Freak lag darauf, mit einer Sauerstoffmaske auf seinem Gesicht, die langen Enden seines Mantels hingen an den Seiten herunter und schleiften fast auf dem Boden. Zu Sallys Überraschung machte er ein leises Geräusch und seinen schlaffen Fingern zuckten plötzlich. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er noch immer bei Bewusstsein sein würde – noch vor wenigen Minuten war er fast ohnmächtig. Einen Augenblick später kam auch John aus der Kellertür und lief an dem hinteren Sanitäter corbei, um wieder an Sherlocks Seite zu kommen und fing dessen zuckende Finger in seiner Hand.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Sherlock, ich bin da", sagte John leise. Es war jetzt ein Heftpflaster an seiner Schläfe. "Du musst nur wach bleiben, du machst das wirklich gut. Wir müssen nur noch durch eine Rür und dann sind wir beim Krankenwagen, okay?"

Sherlock antwortete gedämpft und John drückte seine Hand noch einmal bevor er losließ. Und dann trugen sie die Bahre durch die Tür, John schloss die Tür hinter ihm und blockte so die Sicht auf den Detektiv. Einen Augenblick später raschelte Lestrades Radio und Winters berichtete aus dem Keller.

"Alles in Ordnung hier unten, Sir. Sie wissen sogar, mit was Holmes injiziert wurde. Dr. Watson war ... ziemlich motiviert, es herauszufinden."

"Gut", antwortete Lestrade. "Haben Sie etwas über Sherlocks Zustand gehört?"

"Ich, äh, ich glaube, sie sagten, er benötige eine Dialyse. Oder eine Bluttransfusion oder so etwas. Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht beides. Auf jeden Fall war er Priorität." Winters hielt einen Moment inne. "Oh, aber die anderen sollten jetzt auch hochkommen."

"Okay, dann warten wir hier," sagte Lestrade zu ihm. "Wir sehen uns in ein paar Minuten."

Sie warteten in der Küche als vier weitere Krankentragen schwerfällig nach oben und durch die Tür getragen wurden. Lestrade zog kurz den letzten Rettungssanitäter zur Seite - der keine Bahre trug - um ihn genauer über die kriminelle Situation zu informieren und ließ ihn wissen zu lassen, dass die Polizei in dem Krankenhaus präsent sein würde. Der Mann nickte und folgte seinen Kollegen hinaus. Lestrade rieb sich die Stirn mit der flachen Hand.

"In Ordnung", sagte er. "Mulligan, Oliver, nehmen Sie einen Streifenwagen und folgen Sie ihnen ins Krankenhaus. Ich werde Ersatz für Sie so bald wie möglich anfordern."

Die beiden Offiziere nickten und eilten aus der Tür.

"Winters, Hunter, holt etwas Klebeband für diesen Ort, okay? Wir werden es brauchen."

"Ja, Sir."

Sie folgten Mulligan und Olliver.

Die Haustür schlug zu.

Lestrade seufzte.

"Ich hoffe, er ist in Ordnung. Aber kann er nicht in besseren Händen als denen von John Watson sein." Er stand auf und streckte sich, rieb sich die Augen, dann wandte er sich an Sally. "Okay, ich muss das hier berichten. Sie sitzen einfach da und entspannen sich für eine Minute und dann werde ich Sie wissen lassen, ob wir hier die ganze Nacht sind oder ob ich es Dimmock oder so unterschieben kann... " Er ging in eins der Schlafzimmer, schloss die Tür und rief Scotland Yard an.

Sally setzte sich wieder auf den unbequemen Stuhl, froh über die Chance sich auszuruhen, aber dennoch würde sie sich gerne ein Glas Wasser holen. Nach dem langen Tag und den letzten hektischen 20 Minuten, konnte sie fast einschlafen. Sie nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und schloss die Augen. Bilder flogen vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbei – John, der verzweifelt Sherlock anschrie, während er auf seine Brust schlug; John, der vor Erleichterung zitterte, weil Sherlock endlich wieder einen Puls hatte; Sherlock, der versuchte herauszufinden, warum John geweint hatte; John, der Sherlocks Gesicht in die Hände nahm und darauf bestand, dass Sherlock wach blieb; Sherlock, der Johns Namen sagte, als er auf der Bahre lag und aus dem Keller getragen wurde... Sally lächelte zynisch.

Das letzte war nicht real - ihre Phantasie hatte es geliefert. Sie hatte nicht gehört, was Sherlock gesagt hatte, oder ob er auch tatsächlich etwas gesagt hatte, als sie ihn aus dem Keller geholt hatten. Aber ... Aber sie den Verdacht, dass er Johns Namen gesagt hatte, um ihn zu suchen, da John ihm gesagt hatte, dass er wach bleiben müsse, und sehr hartnäckig gewesen war, und darum musste er es tun, aber jetzt war John verschwunden und Sherlock war verwirrt... Sally schüttelte den Kopf und wischte sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht. Ihre Gefühle waren ein Durcheinander und sie hatte noch wenig Lust, sie zu sortieren. Sherlock... Nein, der Freak. Er war der Freak.

Und die Freak war nicht besonders, weil er unter Drogen gesetzt worden war, weil das jedem passieren könnte - technisch war er nicht wirklich speziell, auch wenn er fast gestorben wäre, weil das auch jedem passieren könnte.

Aber ...

Sally seufzte.

Aber.

Aber war fast durchgedreht, als er dachte, Sherlock würde ihn verlassen.

Er hatte geweint, wirklich geweint, und gefleht, fast vor Verzweiflung schreiend, dass Sherlock wieder zu ihm zurück komme. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass John irgendwie mit dem Freak verbunden war, hatte sie nicht so eine Reaktion erwartet.

Es passte mit keiner der Theorien wirklich zusammen, dachte Sally fast geistesabwesend - niemand trauerte so sehr um verlorenen Sex oder Adrenalin. Vielleicht weinte man wegen jemandem, den man verbessern, reparieren wollte, aber... nun, Sally glaubte einfach nicht, dass es das war, was John getan hatte. John hatte geweint und gefleht wegen einer Person, wegen seinem besten Freund, wegen einem Mann, der täglich Menschen beleidigte, gesellschaftliche Konventionen und die Regeln von Scotland Yard ignorierte, und der vor Aufregung grinste, wenn er von einem Serienmörder hörte - aber der die Plolizei auch zu einem Schmugglerring führte, der schnell genug sprach, um seinen Mitbewohner zu schützen, und der nach einem Herzinfarkt aufwachte und versuchte, zu deduzieren, was möglicherweise seinen besten Freund zum Weinen gebracht haben könnte. Und Sherlock ...

... Und der Freak war den Schmugglern gar nicht mit Absicht so weit gefolgt, er hatte tatsächlich darauf gewartet, dass die Polizei auftauchte. Aber er hasste die Polizei, und er nannte sie immer Idioten! Er war unerträglich und ... und ein Psychopath, und er nie kümmerte sich um die Opfer - und doch hatte er verzweifelt gefragt, ob John mit alles in Ordnung war, hatte sich selbst beschimpft, weil er nicht schnell genug verstanden hatte, warum John geweint hate. Während er kaum bei Bewusstsein war. Sally schüttelte den Kopf – es gab zu viele Widersprüche, zu viele Dinge, die neu waren oder keinen Sinn machten. Er hatte zuvor noch nie einen Freund gehabt, und jetzt, wo er einen hatte – _einen,_ wenn normale Menschen Dutzende hatten – klammerte sich dieser Freund an ihn geklammert, als ob er die gesamte Welt wäre, und als er verletzt auf dem Steinboden gelegen hatte, hatte Sherlock genauso zurückgeklammert. Und dann John hatte seine Hand gehalten und ihm gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung war, und es war alles in Ordnung, weil John war da und er alles tun würde, _alles_, was er konnte, damit sein Freund sicher und am Leben war...

Sally fragte sich, was Sherlock Holmes getan haben könnte, dass John ihn so sehr liebte.

Die vordere Tür wurde wieder geöffnet; Sally blickte auf und sah Hunter und Winter, eine dicke Rolle Tatortband in Hunters Hand. Lestrade kam aus dem Schlafzimmer und sagte, sie müssten hier sein, bis sie den Tatort mit Klebeband gesichert hätten, aber dann könnten viele von ihnen nach Hause gehen und Gregson würde sich dann um alles kümmern. Der schuldete ihm sowieso noch einen Gefallen. Sally nickte müde und stand auf, erst ziemlich spät bemerkend, dass sie noch immer ihre kugelsichere Weste trug. Wenn Hunter und Winters sie nicht brauchten, um bei der Sicherung des Tatortes zu helfen - und es sah kaum so aus - dann könnte sie die Weste auch genauso gut nehmen ausziehen und zu demn Streifenwagen bringen_._ Die beiden störte es wirklich nicht, und Lestrade hatte keine andere Aufträge, sodass sie die Bänder ihrer Weste löste und damit nach draußen ging.

Die Straße war dunkel bis auf das Licht der Straßenlaternen, und die Luft war frisch und kühl. Sie tat gut in ihren Lungen nach dem muffigen alten Haus und war frisch auf ihrem müden Gesicht. Sally fragte sich, ob der Freak inzwischen im Krankenhaus war, ob er doch wieder bewusstlos werden würde, ob John noch seine Hand hielt. Was die Freak sagen würde, wenn er aufwachte in seinem Krankenhausbett und was John antworten würde, denn natürlich würde John an seinem Bett sitzen. Sally atmete tief die saubere Nachtluft und und atmete alles auf einmal aus. Wie auch immer ihre Freundschaft entstanden war war ein Geheimnis, aber eines war sicher, dachte Sally, als sie über den Asphalt lief - was auch immer es war, war stark gewesen. Der Freak musste _irgendetwas_ gemacht haben, um John zu seinem Freund zu machen, um seine Loyalitäz zu gewinnen, um ihn so in Panik geraten zu lassen, bei der Aussicht, dass Sherlock sterben könnte. Der Freak brachte Leute normalerweise nicht dazu, ihn so sehr zu mörgen, weil er der Freak war und ihm egal war, ob Leute ihn mochten, nein, der Freak benahm sich sonst nur seltsam und ärgerte die Menschen, und das war, warum sie ihn überhaupt Freak nannten, weil ...

Oh Scheiße.

Sally schnitt eine Grimasse.

Sie würde von nun an von ihm als Sherlock denken müssen, oder?


End file.
